Crystal Memories
by Katia0203
Summary: That damn Ganondorf captured me in the Temple of Time and put me in this pink crystal...there's something about this crystal that seems very familiar...Ocarina of Time/Skyward Sword crossover. Spoilers for both games. ZeLink implied
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys:

So here is another short story from me in the LoZ category. I was going to make it a oneshot, but the way it turned out made it necessary to have 2 chapters instead of one. The next chapter will be coming a couple days when I have it all revised and ready to go.

This is an Ocarina of Time/Skyward sword "crossover" of sorts. If you haven't finished Ocarina of Time or Skyward Sword (or at least haven't talked to Zelda yet in the Sacred Temple) and don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you stop reading this until you do.

Enjoy!

Zelda's POV:

Oh no no no no NO!

I gasp in surprise and frustration as I am encapsulated by a crystal.

Why was I so foolish to believe that things would turn out exactly as planned? Ganondorf does not follow anyone's plans but his own.

I had just finished revealing my true identity to Link and explaining everything that had happened over the last seven years. I was all ready to seal Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm where he belongs…and then he goes and shows up.

Capturing me like a damsel in distress.

I look at Link, who has his face up close to the crystal. His eyes are swirling with fear, anger, and frustration. He desperately bangs against the crystal trying to break it, but is most likely aware that his efforts are in vain.

Suddenly I feel a sense of déjà vu…something tickling at the back of my mind, like a memory….was I in a crystal before? No, that can't be right…

_I find myself in a body that is not my own yet feels familiar. I am surrounded by walls of amber…the walls of a crystal. In front of me I see a young man pounding desperately on the crystal. Somehow I am certain it is Link, even though he does not look like the Link I know…or __do__ I know this Link? _

_The one thing I notice the most is that there is more to his gaze than fear and frustration. What I see warms me to the core and brings me this indescribable happiness that I do not understand._

_His eyes are full of love._

_I begin to speak, and the words feel natural as they roll off my tongue._

"_While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I'm still my father's daughter and your friend…I am still your Zelda." _

_Tears begin to form in Link's eyes at my words, the reality of the situation finally beginning to sink in. _

_I continue: "When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up." _

_Demise? Who is that? Images flash before my eyes of a fight with a creature with blazing hair and eyes of pure hatred, one that I win…wait, that __I win?__ When did I battle this…this thing of evil? Realization dawns on me as I see myself sealing Demise away, to be dealt with in the future…for Link and I to handle. _

_Not the Link of the present, but the Link of the past…of my past._

"_Zelda…please, don't do this!" Link cries, practically begging me to get out of this crystal. My resolve bends, but then hardens as I remember what I must do. I need to keep this vigil until Demise is destroyed. _

_He ceases his pounding and stares at me with those eyes…those beautiful eyes, full of tears._

_I continue on, my voice breaking slightly, "So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in." I take a deep breath. "But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"_

_His hand is on the crystal, reaching for me. I place my hand to mirror his, as close to holding hands as possible. _

"_I promise." His voice is unwavering and full of resolve. _

_I manage a small smile at that, sighing in contentment because I know Link will come for me. _

_He will come for me…because he loves me._

_And I love him._

I blink rapidly as I return to the present. Ganondorf is yapping about how I am a traitor and how he underestimated Link and the power of the Triforce of Courage.

My eyes find Link's, and he seems startled by my gaze. My emotions must be obvious to him, but potentially confusing.

I remember. I remember everything from back then. I remember Skyloft and how we grew up together. I remember realizing I was falling for him as I prepared for my role in the Wing Ceremony. I remember almost telling him I loved him before that cursed tornado took me away from him. I remember standing on the hands of the statue of the Goddess, telling him I wanted to live on the Surface and hearing him agree to live there too…how he took me into his arms and kissed me for the first time. How we married and had children, who had their own children…how we finally took our last breath, together.

I had to tell him. I had to tell him I loved him.

Before I can form the words, the crystal begins to rise. I frantically try to escape, but to no avail. I yell Link's name one last time before disappearing from the Temple of Time.


	2. Chapter 2

Link's POV:

I watch angrily as the crystal rises and disappears from the Temple, Ganondorf's mocking laugh echoing harshly in my ears. Why does he _always_ have to ruin everything? How come I can never get a lucky break? I certainly deserve one for all the trouble he has put me through.

"Link…hey, are you ok?"

I look up at Navi, "No, but that does not really matter does it? I have a job to do and I'm not going to stand around here wasting my time talking to you." I am probably being overly harsh with her, but my emotions are on edge and all I want to do was break a wall or something. Which I could probably do with my gauntlets.

I notice Navi's glow dim a little, an indication that I had hurt her feelings a little. I sigh, "I'm sorry Navi, I am just frustrated. I just wish this was all over and everything was back to normal."

Navi pats me on the shoulder with her little hands. "It's ok, this isn't easy for you. I know you care for her and you just want to see her safe and sound."

The "her" doesn't need to be named directly, for it is obvious Navi is referring to Zelda…to my Zelda.

Wait…._my Zelda?_ Where did _that_ come from?

I got to know Zelda on my quest, but I didn't even know it was her, seeing as she was disguised as a Sheikah. Technically we were friends bound together by fate to seal Ganondorf out of this world. We each held a piece of the Triforce that we needed to protect.

I shook my head. Well isn't _that_ going well? Shows how good we are at protecting things.

But back to the point…why do I feel this powerful connection to her? Why did seeing her in that crystal bring forth such intense emotions of anger and fear for her safety? I mean yes, she is the Princess and therefore needs protection. She became a sort of comrade to me over the years, teaching me extremely useful songs and giving me hints and instructions. Yet these feelings do not seem to fit that relationship…

The picture of Zelda in that crystal replays in my mind. The look in her eyes had changed from one of fear to something drastically different in a matter of seconds. It was as if a switch was pulled and emotions came forth to fill up her expression. It was almost impossible to interpret, but the intensity startled me.

Those eyes…I feel as if I have seen that look before, but where….?

_The pink crystal in my memory morphs into an amber one. _

_An amber one? Why?_

_I notice that my body doesn't feel quite the same, and I can see my reflection in the crystal…my hair is darker and shaggier. _

_I look beyond my face and find myself gazing at a beautiful sight. Here she is…Zelda, in a beautiful white gown, her blonde hair falling around her like waves. She doesn't look like the Zelda I know, but it is plain to see it is her. _

_She is telling me about why she needs to sleep in this crystal, but I wish she wasn't saying these horrible things. I wish she would just come out of that crystal and into my arms. I wish I could bury my face into her hair that smells like lavender and hold her tight. _

_I can tell that my hopes are useless because she is not going to come to me…not yet anyway. _

_I focus as she speaks to me: "When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up." _

"_Zelda…please, don't do this!" I yell. It's my last plea…but when does she ever listen to me? Zelda does what she wants and there is no convincing her otherwise. _

_That's why I love her so much. She refuses to be someone she's not, no matter what. She can be stubborn and impossible._

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

_I stop pounding…I don't have the energy to do it anymore. I can feel tears in my eyes that are threatening to fall. _

"_So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in." She takes a deep, shaky breath. "But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"_

_I shakily place my hand over hers; wishing I could touch her soft, warm skin. All I want to say is "Please don't go to sleep Zelda…please stay with me." But the words I need to say form in my heart, and my resolve hardens. I know what I need to do._

"_I promise."_

_I see her smile and hear her sigh before a bright light blinds me and I have to shield my eyes. The next thing I see is Zelda frozen in time, her eyes shut in sleep. I tear my gaze away, unable to stop some tears from falling…_

I'm crying…why am I crying? Navi is buzzing around me in her "concerned mode", asking me what is wrong. I sink to my knees and put my head in my hands.

All those memories…an image of Skyloft forms in my mind. I hear Zelda laughing at me before she pushes me off the Statue of the Goddess to test out my sail cloth. I see her falling…falling as she is sucked into that tornado. I see her throw me the harp and step into the portal as she escapes the sick and twisted Ghirahim. I feel her collapse into my arms after waking up from her slumber. I hold our first child, gazing down at him and my beautiful wife. I take her hand one last time before we leave the world for the heavens.

I love her.

"Navi, I love her!" I cry, unable to contain myself.

Navi stops flying around and settles in front of my face as she stares at me, wonderment in her eyes "I saw your expression change…so you really love her? When did this happen?"

I nod, unable to speak due to the worry in my heart. "Just now Navi…" Anger replaces it as I wonder what Ganondorf is doing to her and how he is going to pay.

I leap to my feet and take off, running as fast as my legs will allow. I must stop him. I must save Zelda…the woman I love more than anything in this universe…with a love that transcends time and space.

I destroyed Ganondorf once, in a different form. A much more powerful form.

I can do it again. I _will_ do it again.


End file.
